Kaizoku U no Shouzou
by Rocio Hyuga
Summary: [AU] ¿Alguna vez escuchaste aquel cuento? Si, la historia de aquel niño eterno, el que nunca crecía, podía volar por los cielos y vivía en una extraña isla desconocida... ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste si todo era realmente un cuento? ¿Quién es Peter Pan? ¿Alguna vez has escuchado esta historia? La historia del… Retrato del Pirata U


_**Disclamer:**_ _Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Peter Pan pertenece a James Matthew Barrie._

 _Esta historia se ha inspirado en su obra y en la canción "Kaizoku F no Shouzou" escrita por Hitoshizuku-P en conjunto con Yama, ilustrado por Suzunosuke (Sagula) y editado en video por TSO/VAVA [el video puede ser encontrado en Youtube tanto subtitulado como en versiones fandub] Dicha canción es parte del álbum "If The World 2"_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kaizoku U no Shouzou**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Por: Rocío Hyuga**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _¿Alguna vez escuchaste aquel cuento?_

 _Bueno, seguramente muchas veces, pero…_

 _¿Aún lo recuerdas?_

 _Si, la historia de aquel niño eterno, el que nunca crecía, podía volar por los cielos y vivía en una extraña isla desconocida por el mundo y casi imposible de encontrar salvo por aquellos que conozcan su ubicación._

" _La segunda estrella a la derecha y luego todo recto hasta que amanezca"_

 _Aquella tierra misteriosa que era el escenario de las interminables aventuras de este niño, rodeado por: Piratas feroces, indios, sirenas y hadas. Lleno de magia y fantasía. Aquel niño llevaba una vida llena de diversión y juegos, sin preocupaciones… Un mundo de ensueño._

 _Un cuento que encanta a grandes y pequeños tan bellamente relatado de generación en generación y escrito por un hombre con sueños, anhelos, miedos, tristezas, alegrías, disgustos y demás que posiblemente ninguno de nosotros llegaría a conocer, mucho menos entender._

 _Pero…_

 _¿Alguna vez te preguntaste si todo era realmente un cuento?_

 _¿Y si te dijera que este cuento ya existía?_

 _Seguramente pensarás que eso es una total locura, puede que tengas razón, como puede que no. Ni siquiera yo estoy segura de mi cordura, pero… ¿Acaso tú lo estas de la tuya?_

 _Puede que mienta, puede que no… ahora lo importante es que te preguntes…_

 _¿Quién es_ _ **Peter Pan**_ _?_

 _Más importante, dime…_

 _¿Alguna vez has escuchado esta historia?_

 _La historia del…_ _ **Retrato del Pirata U**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Esto… ¿hola?

Si, se lo que muchos se preguntan, ¿Cómo se atreve a subir otra historia teniendo tantas sin actualizar? Y más aún considerando que tardo años –literalmente– en actualizar…

Créanme, yo también me lo pregunto, pero… ¡No pude resistirlo!

Joder! Culto de esto a: **Alusru ed Sidnuforp** , (Mitsu-chan, te dije que te culparía…) por su historia: **Zafiro** , si aún no la han leído, deberían… enserio…

Pero ante todo, culpo a las canciones de Hitoshizuku-P y su equipo! Esa mujer y todos sus colaboradores buscan acabar conmigo! Lo se! Primero fue con Night sagas, luego Synchornicity, después canciones sueltas como 6 party x party, Karakuri Burst (la segunda parte de esta canción salió recientemente, aquellos que les gusta deben ir a buscarla~) y esta! **Kaizoku F no Shouzou** [también se los digo, si no la han escuchado, deberían…]

¡Ame esta canción! La inocencia aparente, pero llena de tanto misterio y oscuridad… Las teorías locas que tengo en la cabeza y que youtube y tumblr no me ayudan a calmar… pues…

Me he pasado escuchando esta canción durante una semana y créanme, al final termine con toda una historia en mi cabeza que tenía que sacar, porque la tenía que hacer…

Pero como yo tardo siglos en actualizar, desde ya advierto que no deben atenerse a mi (?

Y más porque seguramente moriré a manos de un oscuro demonio de nueve colas… ¡Pero cómo está de viaje no me importa! (Igual, para cuando regresé, esto ya estará publicado~)

Así que…

Sin más, agradezco a aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de leer este para nada interesante trabajo, desde ya me disculpo por futuros retrasos y molestias…

Nos leeremos en una próxima oportunidad… espero….

¡Cuídense!

¡Sayo!

¿Alguien me regala un review?


End file.
